jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Diamond
|ja_romaji = Kureijī Daiyamondo |engname = Shining Diamond |user = Josuke Higashikata |namesake = Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Pink Floyd multi-part musical composition) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) (ASB/EoH/Ultra Jump CM) |actor = Billy Kametz |stats = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = D |persistence = B |precision = B |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Crazy Diamond is humanoid, with a powerful build and tall stature (about two heads above Josuke). It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a ); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body, similar to the armor seen on The World. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt, and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. Its most common color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior and light blue or silver armor. During his first appearance, it had multiple irides with a ripple-pattern on its eyes, and its "flesh" and armor seemed to be inverted in which layer of it they resided on, giving its "flesh" the appearance of some sort of membrane. Toward the end of part 4, Crazy Diamond was depicted in a small handful of pannels with a small nose visible underneath its helmet. Personality Crazy Diamond has no personality apart from seeming angry during fights and shouting its Stand Cry "DORARARA ..."; similar yet uniquely distinct from that of Stands belonging to other Joestars. Likely due to Josuke's own gentle yet rough nature, when treating living things, Crazy Diamond will open its hands to gently touch the target, while during urgent moments or repairing inorganic substances, it will strike with its fists. Abilities Crazy Diamond is a Close-Range Stand, which like Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum, is characterized by its physical might and speed at the cost of a short range of 2 meters. Its basic characteristics are: * Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to easily punch through the abdomens of two people at once. Its strength matches that of a Star Platinum weakened by 6 years of being unused, having once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to remark that Star Platinum in its unused state would have difficulties against Crazy Diamond in a contest of strength.Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (2) * Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, but Crazy Diamond can also outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke estimates that its strikes exceed , though this is likely false as his speed is comparable to Star Platinum, which moves at the speed of light. It was also able to catch a bullet fired in close proximity to Josuke.Chapter 406: Enigma Boy (3) * Precision: According to Jotaro, it can effectively fire off a rifle bullet from its fingers up to 50 to 70 meters when Josuke concentrates.Chapter 328: Let's Go "Hunting"!, Part 4 Thus, Crazy Diamond is a powerful Stand in close-quarter combat whose capabilities are enhanced by its unconventional power of repairing broken items, making it a redoubtable and unpredictable Stand in a fight, but also an invaluable fighting partner as it can effectively heal any wound. Restoration Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore objects or organisms through touch. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a plate of spaghetti back into its raw ingredients).Chapter 305: Let’s Go Eat Some Italian Food, Part 3, pp. 16-18 It may also fuse objects, for example, a person with a rock (as with villain Anjuro Katagiri).Chapter 273: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (5) When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards.JOJOVELLER: STANDS, pp.80-83 Feats of this nature include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object;Chapter 305: Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food(3), pp.16-18 and tracking by restoring a severed hand, forcing it to seek out and reattach itself to the body from which it was cut off.Chapter 363: Sheer Heart Attack (10), pp.18-19 If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may become warped as a result of improper restoration.Chapter 266: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) Crazy Diamond's ability cannot heal its user,Chapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (3), pp. 5-6 cure illnesses (as victims are not considered damaged), retrieve things erased by The Hand,Chapter 295: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (2), p.22 or restore life to a dead organism. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery - Part 8= Crazy Diamond Part VIII.jpg|A chalk-drawing cameo of Crazy Diamond in JoJolion - JOJO A-GO!GO!= CrazyDiamondCharBook.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CrazyDiamondAGoGo.jpg|Crazy Diamond JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art }} - Anime= Josuke with Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond beside Josuke. CrazyD 1st.png|Crazy Diamond first revealed. CrazyD healing.gif|Crazy Diamond's effect restores a broken nose Josuke attacks Jotaro.png|Josuke attacks with Crazy Diamond's arm. Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Crazy Diamond delivers a rushdown to Star Platinum. Crazy D mad.png|Crazy Diamond summoned for battle. Crazy D pissed.png|Crazy Diamond furious. Crazy D fists Tomoko.png|Crazy Diamond punches through Tomoko to reach Aqua Necklace. Josuke glove trick.png|Pulling a rubber glove out of Josuke's throat. Angelo DORA'd.png|Delivering a rush of punches to Angelo. Crazy D golden.png|Crazy Diamond with a gold and olive green coloring. Crazy D punches RHCP.png|Punching Red Hot Chili Pepper in the face. Crazy D saves Shizuka.png|Crazy Diamond saves Shizuka Joestar. Rohan punched.png|Punching Rohan Kishibe in the face. Crazy D uses pavement to shield Josuke.png|Using the pavement as a shield to protect Josuke. Crazy D slams elevator shut.png|Crazy Diamond slams the elevator shut to block Highway Star. Crazy D heals Yuya.png|Punching Yuya Fungami, healing him. Crazy_D_(color_change).jpg|Battle in the tower against Toyohiro. CD and KQ battle.png|Crazy Diamond faces off against Killer Queen, for the first and last time. CD kicks KQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicking Killer Queen in the head. Josuke and CD fight Kira.png|Crazy Diamond and Josuke glare at Yoshikage Kira. Crazy D's blood cutter.png|Flinging Josuke's blood at extreme speed, turning it into a sharp projectile. CD rush attacks KQ.png|Delivering a rush beatdown to Killer Queen. Crazy Diamond stats.png|Crazy Diamond's stats. CNBT Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond healing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. CDGreatDays.png|Crazy Diamond restoring the heart in Great Days. Crazy Diamond PV.png|Promotional art for Crazy Diamond in the anime. - Film= Cdpunchesknife.png|Crazy Diamond attacks Masaya Yoshizawa's Aqua Necklace-possessed body. Cdfixesknifeinbellyouch.png|Crazy Diamond "heals" a knife into Masaya Yoshizawa's torso. Cdvsjotaro.png|Josuke reveals his stand to Jotaro. Cdtimestop.png|Crazy Diamond frozen mid-attack in Jotaro's stopped time. Cdwarpsjootshat.png|Jotaro's hat warped by Crazy Diamond Cdfixeswall.png|Crazy Diamond reverts a broken wall back to its original shape. Cdsbeautifuleyes.png|The Hand attempts to erase Crazy Diamond's head. Cdvsthehand.png|Crazy Diamond defends itself against the Hand's attack. Cdhealsokuyasu.png|Crazy Diamond heals the wounds Okuyasu suffered from Bad Company's attack. Cdhealsokuyasutwo.png|Crazy Diamond continues to heal Okuyasu. Cdvsbadco.png|Crazy Diamond prepares to defend itself against Bad Company. Cdpunchesbadco.png|Crazy Diamond unleashes a punch rush against Bad Company. Cdfixesabox.png|Crazy Diamond fixes the box belonging to Keicho and Okuyasu's father. - Game & Figure= CrazyDiamond ASB.png|Crazy Diamond render for All Star Battle JosukeHHA.jpg|Crazy Diamond during Josuke's HHA, ASB CrazyDiamondGHA.jpg|Crazy Diamond during Josuke's GHA, ASB Josuke Crazydiamond jojoeoh.jpg|Crazy Diamond Render, Eyes of Heaven CrazyDSummoningDR.png|Crazy Diamond in Diamond Records, restoring a statue during a Summoning animation Top (5).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.1 Crazydiamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Super Action Statue Crazy Diamond SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue (WonderFest) CrazyDiamondSAS-S.jpg|Super Action Statue Swarovski ver. CD01.jpg|Statue Legend Cd 01 uuj66.jpg|Real Action Heroes Banp47492.jpg|DX Stand Collection KUJI Crazy D Vinyl.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Crazy D Vinyl2.png|Ichiban Kuji Minissimo CrazyD.jpg|Minissimo Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure CrazyD.jpg|The Crazy Diamond weapon from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Harvest }} Trivia *Araki designed Crazy Diamond to be deliberately contrasting to Star Platinum's darker color scheme. *Crazy Diamond's image is seen chalked on a road by a street artist in JJL Chapter 12. *In JOJO A-GO!GO! (published in 2000), Crazy Diamond is listed as Araki's overall favorite Stand, followed by Sex Pistols and Sticky Fingers.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p.36 *In one of the commercial break bumps for Diamond is Unbreakable on Toonami, T.O.M. uses Crazy Diamond's original name instead of its localized name. *In one episode, Josuke's shown playing the game, "''Oh! That's a baseball" ''where all the members of Jaguars team resemble Crazy Diamond (shown briefly for a second), which is customized by Josuke. Similar to Jotaro and Telence T. D'Arby making their team members resemble their respective stands in their battle in Stardust Crusaders. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands